This invention relates to silo unloaders. The common practice of storage of particulate materials such as farm feed stock or the like in a vertical silo requires means for unloading the silo as material is needed. The usual technique for unloading is to draw material off the bottom of the silo, thereby undermining it and trusting that the material thereabove will drop into the opening created. Bottom unloading often does not work so smoothly, however, due to the tendency of the material to bridge in the silo and/or otherwise hang up. It is dangerous for someone to enter the silo and attempt to rectify the situation.